


自由与大海

by HEISUI



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, 下克上？, 强暴, 监禁, 酒后乱性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEISUI/pseuds/HEISUI
Summary: 海盗AU想看阿虚被风夺权的那一刹那吃瘪的样子诞生的文也想看他们并肩在一起做些什么诞生的文
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	自由与大海

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿的一篇，梗概剧情提供：HEISUI，文手（重点放大并且大声表白）:Rechin  
> 得到授权代为发布

这是第一次，Ventus以阶下囚的身份出现在Vanitas面前。他也算是同Vanitas玩了几年的猫鼠游戏，作为海军上校，捕获这个海盗是他一直以来的任务和目标。但天性使然，面对这样强大的对手，他并不是一个合格的猎人。

甚至情况可以完全相反— —直到如今他才发现，眼前的这个男人更像是两人关系的掌控者。过去他无意与他争斗，于是两人保持着你来我往的状态；到了今天，他愿意出手了，于是

— —Ventus全军覆没。

Vanitas几乎是不费吹灰之力地策反了他的部下，他甚至是被他的下属捆着亲手送上了这艘船。然后这个嚣张的男人下令炸沉了他的军队。

船身在下沉的时候搅动出巨大的漩涡，Ventus在甲板上，隐隐觉得不如扎进那团水里来得更痛快些。

Vanitas并不在乎他在想些什么，他曲下一只膝盖半蹲到Ventus面前，歪着脑袋打量了他一下，又突兀地把脸颊凑过去，去和Ventus对视。

Ventus这才彻彻底底地看清楚Vanitas的脸。

他的五官轮廓极深，左侧脸颊上横着一道颜色微深的瘢痕，从下颌延伸到鼻梁，并不显得狰狞，反倒平添了几分邪气。他没有戴帽子，漆黑的头发被从身后出来的海风拂乱，凌乱地散在额前，把大半个眼窝都笼罩起来。右眼罩着一只黑色的眼罩，裸露的左眼在零碎的额发后半眯着，乍一看模糊而随性，宛如蒙上了尘色的金矿，似乎慵懒得有些过了头。偏过头的时候可以看到被遮盖住的眉毛，眉尾锋利地上扬，好像一柄匕首。

他手上也握着一把锋利的匕首。

Ventus有一双很通透的眼睛，倒映着万顷化不开的蔚蓝，在太阳下的时候，会有细碎的波光荡漾出来。他的眼里藏着两汪深海。

“你来我往，还是不要相互亏欠的好。”Vanitas用指腹蹭了蹭Ventus的左眼，指甲在浓密的睫毛上轻轻滑过，半强迫他闭起来，“一只眼睛换一只眼睛，公平的很。”

Vanitas的眼睛是Ventus射瞎的。

不管有意无意，但毕竟开枪的人是他。有时候不过阴差阳错、机缘巧合，却在冥冥之中注定了一些事情。

那粒子弹在空气中呼啸而来，带着凶狠的戾气，斜斜地刮擦过角膜，烧灼般的剧痛蓦地占据了他所有的感官。五感联通，有一小段时间，vantias什么也听不见，什么也看不见。他捂着眼睛的指缝里，缓缓地溢出一线猩红的血丝。

Vanitas失去了他的右眼，与此同时他记住了那个男人，那个发色金黄、瞳色碧蓝的男人。

他想要得到他。

Vanitas说一只眼睛换一只眼睛。

Ventus并不觉得有什么不对，他慢慢地点了一下头，确实该如此，不是么……

锋利的刀刃闪过一线银光，在视网膜上形成亮到刺眼的光斑。Ventus尚未反应过来。那一片细薄的刀尖从眼窝刺入，紧贴着眉骨的下缘划过眼球，彻底夺走他的视线。

Ventus疼得浑身发颤，那一两分钟的时间里，他脆弱得几近透明。脸上除了惨白一点颜色都没有，唯有眼角溢出一滴滚烫的血泪，艳红夸张地沿着脸颊缓缓地淌下来。

Vanitas把匕首抽回来，又伸出拇指抹开他脸上的血迹，扁了一下嘴唇：“不过这么一只眼睛，倒确实是有些可惜了。”话虽这么说，可他的语气里一点儿可惜的意味都没有，反倒是随手指了两个人叫他们把Ventus带下去，“今晚不要做鲑鱼了，唔……再来一点白兰地吧，别忘了柠檬汁。”

他把拇指和食指贴在一起，蹭开那一抹尚且温热的血迹，然后转过身，走了。

Ventus被困在小小的牢笼里。

牢房条件其实并不差，有明亮的灯盏和松软的床铺。被褥散发着空旷的气息，像阳光和海洋交织残留的气味。

Vanitas确实如他所说，只要一只眼睛不要他的命。随船的医生替伤口做了处理，雪白的绑带缠上去，遮蔽住一只眼睛。他伸出一只手扬到眼前晃了晃，又晃了晃— —似乎跟两只眼睛也没什么区别。

伤口引发的热度让他整个人都处于混沌状态，他终于垂下手躺到床铺上去，蜷起身子开始发呆。

Vanitas进来的时候，他已经陷入了半昏睡的状态，但刻在骨子里的警觉又让他瞬间清醒。眼球一阵剧痛，他下意识地捂住眼睛，“嘶”地吸了一口气。

“你来这里要做什么？”  
没想到Vanitas只是轻轻“啧”了一声，似乎在嘲笑他的天真。

“你说，这里有枪，有手铐，有鞭子，有绳索，还有你。你说，我要干，什么？”  
Vanitas刻意将尾音拉得绵长，弯下一点腰靠过去。靠的太近了！Ventus甚至感受到了他呼出来的热气和他身上的味道。那是一种低调而庞大的气息，混杂着热烈的海风和酒气，辛辣而又野性。  
逼人到极致。  
莫名其妙的羞耻感涌上心头，Ventus低低地哼了一声，有些狼狈地往后挪了一点距离，Vanitas的声音却再一次响起来。 

“干，你。”   
Ventus的脑袋轰地一声炸了。 

Ventus很确定Vanitas是喝多了，他身上散发出来的酒气到了夸张的地步，完全是一个彻彻底底的一个醉鬼。他把指甲掐进掌心，强逼自己冷静下来：“Vanitas，你喝醉了。”

Vanitas略有些不耐烦地皱了皱眉，唇角微微向下一扯，便迈开脚步朝着Ventus走了过去。沉重的皮靴踩在地板上，扣出冷冽的声响，宛如钟表的倒计时，随时准备着引爆一场惊涛骇浪。

他额前散落着蓬松柔软的头发，昏暗的烛光在他的背后铺开，连那双高耸的眉骨下方都被投上浓重的阴影。他浑身上下都散发出冷冽而又逼人的气场，宛如从阴诡地狱里爬出来的恶魔，危险而可怕。

此时此刻，Ventus完全无法辨别出他此刻的神情，大片的阴影剥离掉人的外壳，唯有四肢的动作能够判断出他此刻暴戾的内心。

Vanitas并没有什么解扣子的耐心，暴力地撕掉自己身上的衬衣后，他就像是要捕食的猎豹一般裸露着精壮的上半身朝着Ventus覆了过去。

Ventus下意识地往后挪了一小寸距离，却完全抵不过Vanitas压迫过来的气场，脊背已经抵到墙壁，根本无路可退。他被持续不断的低烧夺去了所有的体力，连反抗的力气都虚弱得不值一提，不过几下挣扎，就被施暴者彻底掌控住了手腕。

醉鬼的力气大得可怕。Ventus本来就已经松松垮垮的衣衫，根本经不起对方的一下拉扯。布帛被撕裂的声音暧昧而暴力，Vanitas把撕下来的衣服随手扔下床，带着可怕的压迫感逼到Ventus身前。

Ventus的身体因为发烧而沁出一层薄薄的汗水，亮晶晶地覆盖在赤裸的肌理上，被昏黄的烛光笼罩出一种暧昧的晶莹色泽。

Vanitas的手指沿着他的下颌游走，划过因为紧张而突出的脖筋，最后停留在他的锁骨上微微摩裟，轻柔的力道带来可怕的瘙痒。  
眩晕感如影随形，Ventus整个人都缩起来抗拒，他开口想要争辩，一只修长的手指就突兀地插入了他的口腔。几乎抵到喉咙的可怕深度让他几欲作呕，连眼角都被逼出生理性的湿润。  
他无措地张着口，虚弱而又无力地看向Vanitas，对方却一眨不眨地盯着他的锁骨出神。

Ventus的锁骨上有着两块小小的红印，是今天那一场短暂的战斗留下的勋章，不知道是被枪托砸出来的，还是在哪里磕到了。惹眼的红色印在雪白的皮肤上，好似两道鲜红的吻痕，活色生香。  
Ventus并没有注意到这一点，他正要伸手去掐对方的手腕，口腔里的手指突然可怕地深入，强烈的恶心泛上来，Ventus瞬间就被逼出了一行热泪；Vanitas却把手指缩了回去。

透明的银丝被迫从口腔里拉出来，连在那骨骼分明指节修长的手指上，叫Ventus瞬间红透了脸庞。  
沾着透明银丝的修长指腹，慢慢地触到锁骨上去。Vanitas此刻的耐心好得出奇，淫糜的液体被他涂抹到了那一笔消瘦的锁骨上，慢慢地覆盖了两片艳丽的痕迹。  
Vanitas的表情没有丝毫变化，他的嘴唇深深下抿，一丝波动也没有，只是眼里的墨色越来越重，连摩裟在锁骨上的手指都用了更大的力气。那一小片皮肤都被搓得微微发红，反倒显得那两片痕迹不再那么突兀。  
Vanitas把手指撤回，然后俯身凶狠地吻在了那条骨骼上。

不！那根本就不是在吻！尖利的牙齿在那薄薄的皮肤上几乎啃咬地撕扯着，Ventus痛得连眉头都皱起来。  
Ventus抵触地把手推到Vanitas肩膀上去，张开的嘴唇里吐出嘶吼般的低吟，哑着声音叫Vanitas不要再弄了。

Vanitas沿着他的锁骨一路啃吻下去，吮到他平坦的胸口，两粒乳珠在撕咬下逐渐膨大坚硬，红彤彤、亮晶晶，如同鲜亮的石榴籽，在空气中战栗着。它们裸露在Vanitas火热的目光里颤抖着挺立，看起来又可怜又无助，就像Ventus这个人一样。  
Vanitas的指腹粗暴地揉过去，对着那两点可怜的凸起近乎粗暴地揉捏。尖锐的痛楚中夹杂着异样的快感，Ventus浑身寒毛都竖起来了。那种陌生的感觉让Ventus觉得自己一下子被抛到了高空，可怕的失重感让他瞬间变得惊慌失措。

好在Vanitas并没有肆虐多久，他的目标不是这里。

胸口的蹂躏突然消失，Ventus喘息着，恰好迎上Vanitas放肆的视线。

Vanitas毫不避讳地上下扫视着Ventus的裸体，居高临下且姿态优美地进行着一场强迫施加的视奸。

Ventus的锁骨处有着一大片深色的淤痕，那是毛细血管破裂留下来的伤痕，泛出紫色的暗红，覆盖在柔韧的皮肤上。  
Ventus不是很瘦，他身上覆盖着一层漂亮的肌肉，薄薄的并不突兀，三分力量七分优美。这样躺着的姿势，让他连胸骨的痕迹都隐约可见。那一片妖媚的紫红色，从锁骨上一直蔓延左胸口凛冽的胸骨上，衬着他苍白的皮肤，美得触目惊心。  
Vanitas金色的眼睛里，都是这矛盾而诡异的两种颜色，强势的冲击着他的神经，他兴奋地连尾椎骨都泛起酥麻来。  
Vanitas沿着他的胸腹一路吻下去，手指也直直地来到身后。  
修长的指腹直直地触到Ventus的股间，在他将要承受自己的地方近乎抚慰的摩擦后，强硬地喂进去一个指节。

  
“！” Ventus挣扎起来。Vanitas的身体太过沉重地压制在身上，Ventus把手抵到对方腰上去，胡乱用力这可怕暴行，近乎愤怒地制止：“你给我……停下来、啊！”  
Vanitas不顾Ventus的反抗，强势地将整个修长的食指都探了进去！  
在那几乎把自己指骨绞裂的紧致中，Vanitas再次添入一根手指。两根修长的手指以着可怕的深度在Ventus身体里抠挖探索，扩张着他紧紧缩着的身体。另一只手也移到他的身前，去揉他勃起的阴茎。

敏感脆弱的龟头早已涨得通红，仅是这样轻轻地一碰，就激烈地跳动了一下，显出三分娇憨的可爱来。

Vanitas非常满意他的反应，逗弄一般再度撸了一下那被自己牢牢掌控的性器。

“不、Vanitas！”

Ventus的声音里带上了一点羞耻的抗拒。

他平时并没有自渎的习惯，所以敏感到连这样简单的撩拨都承受不住。他在陌生的情潮中压抑地低吟，阴囊收缩着，几乎射精。可对方的手指牢牢地堵着，带着薄茧的指纹甚至微微陷进马眼里。那是略显粗糙的皮肤，巨大的刺激下，Ventus几乎哭出来，偏偏身下的这个男人还在他的身体上又亲又啃。他用拳头紧紧抵住Vanitas的肩膀，扭着身子想要逃离这种堪称可怕的折磨。

没想到那个恶劣的男人反手把他压倒床上，从他的手臂间逃脱，吮着鲜红的吻痕，一直亲到他的胯间。他艰难地支撑起身子看他，却看到Vanitas张开性感的嘴唇，将他的性器吞了进去。

“停下来！”他言语的抗议根本没有效果，也掌握不了任何节奏。

这可不是一场让人身心愉悦的口交。

Vanitas伏在他的胯间，吞吐着他脆弱的性器。坚硬的牙齿刮擦着敏感的龟头，舌尖抵住了尿孔缓慢地嘬和舔，把他从上到下都彻底吃透。他技巧太好，深喉时的喉头温暖而又柔软，吸得Ventus不一会儿就失控的交待在了Vanitas嘴里。

直到他射完，Vanitas才将他吐了出来，他的嘴里满满当当都是Ventus的精液。Ventus沉浸在射精后的迷茫中，双眼失焦地看着他，完全不知道他到底想做什么。

他完全没想到Vanitas拿起了边上的枪。

他的枪!  
Ventus直愣愣地看着Vanitas咬住了枪管，然后模仿给他口交的动作，在嘴里抽插起来。Vanitas金色的眼珠一动不动的盯着Ventus，眼神火辣地仿佛他现在猥亵的并不是那管枪，而是他！  
到后来他甚至伸出舌尖舔着黑色的枪管。白色的液体粘在枪管上，有的从他的唇角滴下来，落在黑色的制服上。Vanitas的眼神邪佞得令他害怕。他哆哆嗦嗦的想逃，却被勒住腰逮了回来。

伤口引发的低烧带走了Ventus全身的力气，激烈的挣扎消耗掉了本来就少得可怜的体力。模糊的视野中只剩下了Vanitas那一只眼睛。那一只过于璀璨的金色瞳仁，像是燃烧着一把烈火，渐成燎原之势。

Vanitas掐着他搂起来一些，让他跪着在床上趴好。  
Ventus腿软的几乎跪不住，挣扎着想要爬开去，却瞬间挺直了脊背。

有什么坚硬而冰冷的东西，探进他的身体了！   
“Vanitas！”他失控地尖叫一声，牢牢扣住了Vanitas的肩膀，额角抵触地撞在Vanitas肩膀上里。Vanitas侧过头去，吻到他耳后的皮肤，吮吸着安慰他，没有丝毫耐心地解释。

“这里没有润滑剂，做起来会痛。所以现在给我乖乖地张开腿，知道么？”  
他叫Ventus跪下去，把枪管往更深的地方推进去。果不其然他又抗拒地挣扎起来。Vanitas微微弯下腰靠近他的脸说话，“枪我刚刚擦得很干净，不脏;子弹我也取光了。所以别闹了，不然我叫人把你扔到海里喂鱼，嗯？” 

Ventus甩着头颅不从，他现在不仅身体受着折磨，他的心脏也受不了了。

这是他从军以后陪在身边4年的燧发枪，他们如同挚友一般相伴思念。它的枪管对准过眼前这个人，也弄伤过这个人;现在却被眼前这个男人，用来开拓自己的身体！

Vanitas半伏在Ventus身上喘息，他调整着枪管的角度，强势地扩张着Ventus的后穴。干涩的穴口和肠道艰难地抵触和反抗，也没叫那人把力道放轻，反而越捅越深。粗糙的指腹研磨过温暖黏腻的内脏，刺激得肠道都紧张绞缩。

Vanitas冷漠的掐住Ventus的腰，把他举起来一些。他把鼻尖凑过去顶住Ventus的，浑身的酒气都铺洒在他的脸上。身体内的枪管因为姿势的变化重重的撞击在脆弱的肠壁上，Ventus呜咽一声，死死搂住了Vanitas的脖子。

Vanitas把手伸到身后去，在狙击枪上轻轻的抚摸:“古往今来，成王败寇的道理，你懂么？”他把枪从Ventus的身体里抽出来扔到一边，然后将他翻身摁倒床上。

Vanitas把胯部贴到Ventus的双股间，蠢蠢欲动的性器搜寻到那一处甜蜜的缝隙。他掐住Ventus的下颌，强硬地逼迫对方和自己对视。

Ventus根本不想去听他在说些什么，昏沉的脑袋摇晃着，只会说“不”，他原本力气就没有Vanitas大，此刻更是没有任何抵抗力。

Vanitas把那条修长的腿捞到自己臂弯里，整个人都覆到Ventus身上，凑过去贴住Ventus的额头，他的声音染上了情欲的沙哑，显得更加低沉：“为什么不要这样？恩？”  
Vanitas把手指撤回来，换做勃发的性器慢慢的抵过去，硕大的龟头叫嚣着抵进那细密的褶皱里。  
那不是来自金属的枪管，那是男人下半身的器官。勃发的性器牢牢地抵住了自己，即使他此刻感官迟钝，也能清楚地感受到那势如破竹的力量。它会劈开自己，将自己牢牢地占据！

Ventus无措地仰起头来呻吟，那滚烫的器官慢慢喂入体内。身体最隐秘的地方被迫打开来，承受放肆地掠夺。  
他的脸颊上苍白的一点血色都没有，撕裂般的痛楚让他整个人都往后缩。

可是Vanitas不让！他掐着Ventus的腰把他掠回来，手臂施力将他的腿折到胸前，整个人不可抗拒地压迫过去。  
Vanitas微微喘着气，金色独眼的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Ventus，脖颈到锁骨曲线像是天鹅的颈，线条流畅而优美，一大片妖艳的紫红色覆盖在消瘦的骨骼上，看得他连额角的青筋都突突跳起来。  
Ventus的声音里带了抗拒的不安，几乎是在恳求地喊着不要了。

涨得紫红的龟头沁出湿亮的粘液，叫嚣着要彻底入侵。Ventus的身体紧缩的要命，才逼迫般地进入大半个头，就几乎再也进不去。  
Vanitas的脸上都泛起兽欲的狰狞，他牢牢地卡住Ventus的腰，舌尖舔舐过颤动的喉结，然后一口叼住，便以着蛮力将剩下的大半截强硬地贯了进去。  
痛……  
那一瞬间Ventus几乎连呼吸都停止了。身体仿佛被撕裂开来，从来没有经历过的痛苦从身体最隐秘的那一处传入到四肢百骸——Ventus连呼痛的力气都没有了，白皙的脖颈痛楚地仰起来，整个人都痛得瑟瑟发抖。  
那突如其来的缴紧叫Vanitas忍不住低吼一声，头颅深深地埋到Ventus的颈窝里，撕咬着那里的一小块肌肉，等着那一阵致命的快慰过去。

发着烧的身体有一种奇异的滚烫和湿润，敏感得一塌糊涂。

Vanitas掐着他的腰，艰难地退出一小段距离，再施力撞进去。

Ventus再一次疼痛地颤抖起来，嘴巴无力地张开来，吐出虚弱的呻吟。疼痛的呻吟里夹杂着一点脆弱的哭腔，根本无法与平时霁月清风的海军上校联系在一起。Vanitas被那声音刺激得头皮一阵一阵发麻，恨不得就这么把Ventus干死在身下！  
他猛地把自己整个抽出来，扳着Ventus的肩膀把他翻过去，叫他乖乖地趴在床上。膝盖凑过去把他的腿分开来，大掌掐着嫩白的臀肉，强硬地把自己送进去。  
Ventus被那一下用力的顶刺撞得微微向前挪了一步，略微粗糙的布料摩擦着挺立的乳头，又痛又痒。他终于忍不住哑着嗓子叫出来：“……痛。”

他整个人都因为疼痛而颤抖着，两片突出的蝴蝶骨紧绷起来，脆弱的皮肤上都蔓延出一层小小的疙瘩，雪白的皮肤泛出动情的粉红色，更是增添了几分肉欲。  
Vanitas忍不住贴上去，沿着凸出来的脊骨细细地吮吻下来。消瘦的骨节上，全然是Vanitas暴力留下来的青紫吻痕和透明水光。他重新吻到Ventus耳后，湿热的舌尖舔着耳垂下方棱角分明的一条骨骼，模模糊糊地回答：“一会儿会舒服的。”

Vanitas被他夹得有些疼痛，可细微的疼痛带来深重的刺激，Vanitas闷哼着掐紧了他的腰，一边又狠又重地插他，一边上下审视这具迷人的裸体。  
那两瓣雪白的臀上还带着Vanitas暴力撞击留下来的红痕，簌簌发抖的脊背上布满了妖媚的青紫色吻痕，柔软的后腰上是他用力掐出来的青紫色。此刻他正软弱无力地跪在床上，臀部诱人地翘起来，仿佛邀请。  
Vanitas盯着那一道被自己捅得合不拢的嫣红穴口，在自己进入的时候，细密的褶皱被撑到半透明的状态，有一种濒临破裂的脆弱的美感。于此同时，Ventus的身体也逐渐分泌出动情的液体，他的进出也不再像之前一样困难。

Vanitas仰起头来，舒服地叹了一口气。他的身体有一种异样的滚烫，连着整个人都泛上可爱的红色。Vanitas捞着他的腰把胸膛贴到他的脊背上去时，贴合得毫无缝隙。

每当Vanitas滚烫的器官撞入自己的体内时，Ventus甚至觉得自己都要被烫坏了。那粗长的器官撞到自己身体深处的某一点，带来极度可怕的快感。他“呜呜”地叫着表示不要了。Vanitas却仿佛听不到一般，用几乎将他勒断的可怕力道掌控住他，次次都朝着那凸出的腺体撞击，像是要故意看他失控。Ventus挺起腰来抗拒那可怕的快慰，十只雪白的脚趾都紧紧地缩了起来，他的手指抓皱了床单，指甲无意识地陷入掌心，掐出了深深的痕迹。

甚至Vanitas最后握住了他将要射精的器官，修长的手指玩弄着他紧绷的阴囊，粗喘着在他耳边发出低沉的声音：“我们一起。”他滚烫的吻再一次落在耳后敏感的皮肤上。

Ventus早就被做的失了神志，只觉得浑身上下都不是自己的了。最后和Vanitas一起射出来的时候，他抓着床单，在发烧的晕眩和交欢的双重刺激之中，彻底晕死过去。

等到Ventus醒过来的时候，身边已经没有人了。他盖着一层被子，底下依旧是光裸的身体，轻轻动一动，剧烈的酸痛就彻底入侵四肢百骸。他看着身上的青青紫紫，头颅里的疼痛叫他忍不住低咒了一声。

这个该死的、畜生！

除去这一回来自Vanitas的折磨之外，船上的生活并像Ventus想的那样困难。

或许是因为之间的几次交流中，他总是对他们手下留情，因而在此刻收到了一定回报。

在伤口愈合的那段时间里，船员们虽然并不亲切，但毕竟没有凶神恶煞地刁难。这对于原本应当是死对头的双方来说，已经是非常难得的了。他本身就不是不识抬举的人，再加上朝夕相处之后发现大家其实并不是口传所说的那样凶神恶煞、无恶不作。

——除了Vanitas。

Vanitas是这艘船上唯一一个热衷挑他刺的人。Vanitas几乎从不给Ventus好脸色看，出言讥讽更是常有的事。他甚至发现，这个黑发金眼的船长，有的时候居然是个不折不扣的幼稚鬼。

比如他们在那一次欢爱后的初见，Vanitas的唇角略微尴尬地下垂了一下之后，竟然“哼”了一声，先发制人：“没想到，堂堂海军上校，还会有这种癖好。啧，真是想不到。”

癖好？什么癖好？明明是你自己喝大了来我房里撒野啊！

Ventus显然没有遇到过脸皮如此之厚的人，他一时之间对这种倒打一耙的行为做不出任何有效的反应，只能瞠目结舌地看着对方趾挺着高气扬的背影走远了。

梁子似乎就是这样结了下去。

性格使然，Ventus更多的时候默默在心里翻一个白眼，或者干脆不理他；这让Vanitas有的时候更像是表演一场独角戏，弄得这个坏脾气的船长几乎想叫人给他下点药，毒死算了！

Ventus并不想持续这样的生活，尤其是在眼部伤口愈合之后，他开始越来越多地考虑今后。他必须要离开这艘船，回到他的世界里去。

于是计划在心中悄悄酝酿成型。

Vanitas发现他的阶下囚似乎变得有点儿不同。他比以前稍微热情了一些，

——是的，Vanitas并没有限制Ventus的行动。但这种放纵更贴近于捕食者对猎物的凌驾。就如同猫总是会在杀掉掌心的老鼠前，总是会花大量时间逗弄将死的手下败将。

Vanitas也是如此。

他能够尝出来Ventus骨子里那一点不认命的桀骜，哪怕对方从表面看起来更像是一个温润无害的人。但Ventus将这种特质掩藏得太好，或者说他自己都没有发现自己心底深处的反叛。

堂堂船长便把“激发手下败将Ventus不为人知的内心”列入每日必须的清单。

Ventus自然对他的想法一无所知，而是一板一眼地准备完成自己的计划，比如第一步，弄清楚这艘船停靠补给的时间和地点。

要想在茫茫大海上离开，这绝对是一个不可能的想法，他不是伊卡洛斯，无法为自己戴上双翅。他唯一的机会就是趁着靠岸的时候，在大量人员来往间浑水摸鱼一把，从而彻底告别这个地方。

唯一的问题就是打探情况。

船上的每一个人对他友好，但并不是不设防。大家都不是不谙世事的蠢货，一旦Ventus没有把握好尺度，他们能在第一时间洞悉Ventus的用意，而后采取相应的措施。所以许多的问题，Ventus基本上都是点到即止。

当然在这过程中，他还要日复一日地承受着来自船长大人的鞭笞。

其实作为一个阶下囚来说，Ventus受到的待遇非常好。Vanitas并没有给他施加任何来自肉体上的伤害。他给了Ventus与普通船员一样的住宿和食物，甚至在这艘船上的自由——他都给了。

更多时候，他给Ventus带来的是言语上的戏弄，深刻传达出一种将对方当作自己所有物之后的支配感。

不过Ventus并没有精力去研究他的用意，光是弄明白船队的作息和补给时间就花去了不少的精力和时间。

尤其是补给。不管是补给的物品还是人员往来，都关系到他的逃脱能否成功。

好在他终于探听到一个有效的消息。大块头的厨师挠着后脑笑眯眯地说，船长最喜欢某一家酒肆的黑麦啤酒，每一回过去都会喝到尽兴才回来。

于是Ventus知道了，在例行的上岸补给之日，这艘船上的每一个人都在完成任务之后，固定地去一家酒肆狂欢，以纾解在船上积累的压力和性欲。Vanitas是一个极度追求享乐的领导者，而这种狂欢都是同自己的船员一起参与，这也是他在人群中有非常高的声望的一个重要原因。

生死与共、欢喜同荣。

而作为船上的一员，Ventus也被带了下去享受这种同欢。这完全出乎他的意料。他原本以为Vanitas一定会将他留在船上，而他的计策也是想办法开锁离开；但现下的情况是，他被放了出来。所以他此刻要做的，就只是找准逃跑的机会而已。

那是一家昏暗而古老的酒肆，各式各样的酒气交杂在一起，混杂着热烘烘的体味和呼吸，发酵成并不让人愉快的气息。

这与他过去生活中所接触到的酩酊大醉并不一样。

过去船上的海军也会定期喝一场大酒，他们也会乱扔帽子和制服，醉醺醺地躺在地上更是常有发生的事情。

而眼下这种热闹得过了头的样子，似乎又多了些难以言述的东西。这种东西并不让人讨厌，反而让他从心底觉得有些舒服。但究其源头，又无法说出一二来。

Ventus只好半皱着眉头，捧着一大杯黑麦啤酒小口小口地喝着，一边想那个问题，一边悄悄打量酒肆的内部构造。

就在他看得出神的时候，一条胳膊毫无预兆地搭到了他的肩膀上。饶是他心理素质不差，却还是坐足了个做贼心的名号。他被吓得一个激灵，充满气泡的啤酒侵入鼻腔，带来酸涩的的窒息感，他扒拉着桌沿开始拼命咳嗽，连脖颈都涨得通红，血管经络条条绽出，几乎呛去了半条命。

始作俑者却没心没肺地笑了起来。

Vanitas又喝醉了！

自从那一次酒后乱性之后，Ventus一看到他喝醉就下意识地心生恐惧，生怕再来这么一遭，他是真的会废掉。更何况此刻Vanitas并没有像其他人一样，搂着漂亮的妓子呷香弄欢，而是自顾自抱着一大杯酒，从椅子里歪出半个身体来搭理他。

即使酒杯隔得老远，Ventus都闻到了那股辛辣刺鼻味道，显然度数极高，而Vanitas面前的桌子上歪歪斜斜躺了好几个酒杯，明显已经喝了不少。

所以说，刀光剑影并不消磨人的意志，软玉温香才是最具杀伤力的武器。

Ventus轻轻推了一下醉鬼的胳膊，他就酥软着身体跌回椅子里面去了。

从Ventus的角度，当好可以看到他的眼睛。金色的瞳仁蒙上了一层湿漉漉的雾气，正空荡荡地把视线停留在空气中的某一处。那一点水汽把他的目光氤氲出一点天真的柔软，和平时的船长完全判若两人。

Ventus试探性地唤了他一声。过了好久，他才迟钝的“唔”了一声，浓重的睫毛垂下来，将睡未睡，竟是彻底醉过去了。

Ventus掐紧了拳头，毫不迟疑地转身。

他会离开这个地方，他一定会离开这个地方。

Ventus并不熟悉这里的路线，也不知道自己会遇到什么情况，他此刻唯一能做的就是一刻不停地赶路。虽然他无从得知这一双脚会将自己引向何处去，但只要逃开了着囚笼，他依旧能找到机会去追逐自己想要的东西——眼下，离开才是最重要的事情。

可他越走越觉得不对劲。明明他应该是一个人行走在这小道上，但几乎能随时随地感受到有一双视线始终牢牢抓在自己身上。不管他走得多远，也不管他走得多块，那种毛骨悚然的感觉却始终如同跗骨之蛆，无法摆脱。

Ventus终于停下脚步，身心俱疲的挫败感彻底压垮了他。

“你出来吧，我认输了。”

“我就说你不是一个会乖乖认命的家伙，果然没有让我失望啊。”阴桀低沉的嗓音在耳边突兀地响起，带着一丝愉悦的低笑。Ventus侧过脸颊，恰好迎上Vanitas勾起的唇角，愉悦的、危险的，带着势在必得的骄傲。

Vanitas金色的瞳仁里泛着无边的墨色，黑沉沉地压下来。他的手臂像两段枷锁，将Ventus牢牢困在其中。

“抓到你了，Ventus！”

——他早该知道，这么顺利的逃亡，是根本不可能存在的！

Ventus的这一次尝试就此宣告失败。

被抓回去之后的境况可想而知，Ventus被锁了起来。

那一处小小的房间，没有窗户，没有新鲜的阳光和海风，伴随着不见天日的阴暗，彻底囚禁住了Ventus。

Vanitas站在门口，同他对视。他脸上带着胜利者特有的愉快，宛如高高在上的邪神，整个人都散发出一种张狂而冷漠的慈悲。

“你输了。”

直到那天晚上，海上突兀地起了风暴。

这是每一个在海上生活的人都担心出现的场景，尤其是对于海盗来说，过于轻便的船身导致船只吃水不深，一个不小心，船毁人亡更是常有的事情。

那时Ventus正在自己小小的囚笼里用餐。自从那次逃跑之后，Vanitas加大了对他的监视和看管，他再也没有办法和往常一样自由出入船舱。他像一只被锁在笼子里的金丝雀，彻底失去了所有的自由，日常所做的不过就是等待着来观赏他的人。

“哗啦”一声，Ventus和他的餐碟一同砸到了地上，骨子里的警觉让他瞬间意识到发生了什么。

暴风雨！

他扶着固定住的床柱支起身体，还没有完全站稳，巨大的浪涛掀起船只，他再度跌进了床褥里，摔得昏天黑地。就在此刻，囚室的门被突兀地打开，有一道焦急的声音穿透了风雨冲他呼喊，说是遭遇了大风暴，人手不够叫他出去帮忙。

Ventus被迎面而来的风雨打了一个趔趄，暴力的雨珠携带着千钧的力道铺天盖地而来，直打得人睁不开眼睛。硕大的雨珠接连不断地砸在身体上，带来一种被锤打的钝痛。单薄的衬衣瞬间被雨水打湿，湿哒哒地挂在身体上；眼罩也是，布料洗水后直接厚重地压住了皮肤，又沉又麻。他一边伸手扯掉眼罩系带，一边眯起眼睛查看眼前的情况。

“缆绳！”

有一道声音裹在震耳欲聋的海浪声里，传到Ventus的耳内，鼓膜涨得生疼。Ventus此刻被雨水糊住了眼睛，湿哒哒的睫毛浓重地耷拉下来，完全遮盖了视线。他随手抹了一把脸颊，循着声音的方向艰难分辨。

铺天盖地的风雨里，他一眼就望见了那个被风雨打到透湿的身影。即使在这样伸手不见五指的黑夜中，Vanitas的眸子依旧璀璨如日照，刺破无边的风雨，牢牢锁住Ventus的视线。

“把缆绳给我！”

身体的动作完全超出了大脑的反应，Ventus抓住脚下粗粝的绳索就朝着Vanitas跑了过去。

船只在海浪中颠簸起伏，让他的每一步都走得格外辛苦。Vanitas一手抓着围栏，另一只手五指分开，在Ventus艰难把绳索递过去的瞬间牢牢抓住了他的手腕。

“我右手没力气，你替我抓好，知道么？”

Ventus看不到他的表情，却能够清楚感受他粗重的喘息，在冰冷的雨水中声声可闻。他点点头，把绳索一圈一圈缠上手腕，然后牢牢握紧。

他说：“我抓住了。”

巨大的海浪从船边扑入，灌满了大半个甲板，强大的水压叫Ventus几乎无法用鼻腔呼吸，张口的瞬间又有腥咸冰冷的海水灌入，他一边咳嗽，一边死死勒住绳索。

此刻天空中一片黑暗，所有的灯火都在这场灾难中熄灭。他们无法辨别方向，也无法看清眼前的景象，凭借着多年相伴积攒出来的经验，以一腔孤勇作为代价，做足了奋战到最后一口气的决定。

Ventus在一次震荡中狠狠撞上了围栏，胃部被重重撞击引发剧烈的眩晕和呕吐感，他咬紧了牙关，从喉间发出低低的嘶吼，也不敢有半刻的放松。

在这样紧张的气氛中，Ventus居然听到身边传来一声低笑。那人的笑声是从喉间发出来的，带着低低的鼻音，连着胸腔都一起轻微颤动。

“我看到你了，Ventus.”

Ventus一愣，一时之间吃不准他发什么疯，加上眼下也无暇顾及，便默默地翻了一个白眼，只当他又抽风了。

这一场风暴不知肆虐了多久，到了后来Ventus几乎感受不到自己的手臂，过度用力带来脱臼般的虚幻感。有什么东西滚过来砸到了他的后腰，千万均的力道，只觉得连腰椎都被撞断了。那一处的肌肉残留着剧痛的余韵，即使在如豆的雨点中也清晰可感。

他眼前一黑，脚下瞬间打滑，却被死死地钳住了手臂，Vanitas的力道大得有些可怕，连斥责里都带上了三分怒火。

“你是想把自己摔死么！”

他的声音被掩在雨声和浪花声中，根本就听不清楚，他张着嘴想要再问一遍，却有粗重的喘息迎面而下，Vanitas粗鲁的咬在了他的嘴唇上，只一下就磕破了单薄的皮肤。腥甜的血腥味瞬间涌入口鼻，Ventus几乎是瞬间清醒过来。

“抓紧点！”

哪怕皮肤被冻得冰凉僵硬也能感受到那切肤的刺痛，Ventus一个激灵，胡乱点着头，再度投入到这一场惊心动魄的救援中去。

等到风雨停止下来，已经是大半夜之后。平静的海面收敛了波浪，仿佛无事发生，唯有遭受过劫难的人历历难忘。

Ventus的掌心和手腕被磨出了血，腥咸的海水一下一下地渗进去，倒是痛出了一种真实感，让他意识到自己的手还长在肩上。

Vanitas的状态却比他要更差一些。

他的右手臂不知道被什么东西剐出了一道极长的伤口，从肩膀的位置向下一直划到手腕，不深，但是足够可怕。翻出来的皮肉已经被雨水浸泡到发白，不断渗出的鲜血被瓢泼的雨水一下一下冲走，稀薄的淡红色液体顺着手指滴滴答答落在地面上，蔓延成一道以鲜血堆砌的道路。

他的脸颊在昏暗的烛光下有一种奇异的惨白，左手因为过度的用力还在不停地颤抖。

Ventus隐隐察觉出了什么不对，他走过去扶他，却不想Vanitas一下撞到他的肩膀上，也没像往常一样调侃几句，径自走向自己的房间。他也顾浑身上下都是湿淋淋的，一头栽进了床铺。

Ventus担心他出问题，想了想，还是让人把他稍微收拾了一下，换了干燥的衣服和被褥，潮湿的头发也用布巾裹了，不叫寒气侵湿进去。但没想到当天晚Vanitas还是发起烧来。医生来检查后，说是感染了热病。

本该是应该给他喝浸泡过新鲜烟叶的烈酒，只不过他们很久没有靠岸补给，仓库里只有船员平时卷烟的干燥烟叶，品质也不怎么高。医生取了一小捆点燃，整个舱室里都是这呛得要命的味道。

Vanitas分明在发热，沁出了满身冷汗，齿关开合不止，磕碰着发出颤抖地声音。他的眼罩被摘了下来，湿漉漉地额发散到两旁，露出整张脸颊。他眉心紧蹙，眼尾卷着一道残破的伤口，有一滴汗珠顺着那个疤痕滑下去，像一滴泪珠。

Ventus下意识地伸手去摸自己的左眼，心口一片无奈的怅惘。

Ventus在烟雾朦胧中看了Vanitas好一会儿，嘴唇上的伤口却无端地疼痛起来。他终于低低叹了口气，心想，算了，两个人的命运，或许就是这样了吧……

本想着风暴之后必是晴天，但没料到Vanitas重病的这段日子里，还是出了一件大事。

Ventus所属的船队被海盗全面战胜的消息早早地传入了国内，铺天盖地的通缉令如雪片般飞扬而落，叫嚣着要把Vanitas这个十恶不赦的大海盗抓捕起来。

新的船队和指挥官在海面上搜寻了许久，终于发现了虚空齿轮号的踪迹。

所以对方的旗帜高高出现在望远镜里的时候，所有的船员都打不由自主地心下一沉，船长还在生病，根本不可能来主持这一场战役，现在群龙无首的状态下，他们肯本不可能从这次围剿中逃脱出来。

那一刻，几乎所有人的目光都看向了Ventus——是了，他毕竟是曾经的海军将领，不仅有出色的领导能力和技巧，而且对军队的训练颇为了解。加上在之前那场翻天覆地的海浪中，Ventus确实帮助了他们。

由他来指挥，他们才有可能有一丝胜利的可能性。

眼下的形势由不得Ventus犹豫挣扎多久，他对着满船期待的目光，终于点了头。

他说：“好。”

这一个字，成功指导这艘船脱离了这糟糕的局面，也成功将他的未来和过去彻底划成泾渭分明地两段。

从今往后，他不再是那个受人尊重的海军，他的名字会永远跟人人喊打的海盗连在一起。

Ventus对于自己上了通缉令还是有一点心理准备的，毕竟当他下定决心掌舵的时候，他的命运就已经注定了。但奇怪的是，他并没有多么失落，反而有一种松了一口气的感觉。

平心而论，他更喜欢在虚空齿轮号的生活，没有森严的等级，没有许许多多的规矩。阳光、大海、自由的空气，他以海军身份追逐着的在这里被更加充分地满足。

认命吧！

Vanitas可以下床那天已经是半月之后。他慢慢地坐起来，骨缝里的酸痛带来迟钝的倦意，躺了太久的身体几乎不受自己控制一般酸软无力。过了好久，他才下床，慢慢地走了出去。

阳光和海风铺面而来，他很久没有看过蓝天大海。

那个人正站在甲板上和船员说话，偶尔会弯起眼角冲身边的人微笑，一副温润无害的模样。

Vanitas四处张望了一下，随手拍了拍一个背对着他的船员，问他们在说什么。

“哦，我们在跟船长……船长！”

他这一声喊得气势十足，原本围绕在Ventus身边的人群“哗啦”一声四散开来，齐刷刷地对着Vanitas喊“船长好”。

他慢慢走到Ventus面前，一边点头一边缓缓开口：“嗯。船长”他毫不避讳地上下打量着Ventus，嘴角噙着一抹深沉的弧度，皮笑肉不笑，“你说这天，变得倒还是挺快的啊，船长大人。”

他虽然病了这么久，但也不是什么事都不知道，比如他们又被围剿了，比如他们取得了胜利，比如眼前这个人上了国家的通缉令、和他一起。一条又一条的消息日日夜夜传进他的舱室，传入他的大脑，将本来就混沌的脑袋绕得更加晕乎。

Ventus被他盯得有些发僵。他大病一场消瘦了不少，双颊深深凹陷，此刻冷冷笑着，比过去更带上了几分阴郁桀骜。

Ventus伸手抓了一下鼻梁，又蹭了蹭卡在耳边的眼罩系带，皮笑肉不笑：“你身体好了啊……”

“是啊，好的还挺巧的。”

“……手臂怎么样了？”

“没断。”

“……”

Ventus沉默地看着Vanitas，Vanitas丝毫不避讳他的目光，意味难辨，一眨不眨地和他对视。最终还是Ventus先转开了头，避开Vanitas的目光，盯着一小块远远的海面发呆。

海风从Ventus身后吹来，把衣角吹得猎猎作响，他的侧脸在明媚的日光和海风中有一种奇异的温软。

Vanitas突然叫了他一声。

“嗯？”Ventus转过头去看他，眼前阴影下覆，像是视觉被剥夺。口唇间却覆盖上温软的亲吻。

Vanitas凑过去吻了他。

这个吻并不持久，仅仅是简单的触碰，再加两下不轻不重的摩擦。但这完全已经足够要命。

Ventus尝到他鼻息间温热的气息，带着阳光的粗犷和热烈。他的嘴唇是软的，带着烟草熏出来的清苦，被海风吹得有些起皮。干燥坚硬地擦过唇上的软肉，像是有一只小小的触手，在心口轻轻抓挠过去。

“谢谢你。”

这是第一次，Vanitas认认真真地注视着Ventus说话。

Ventus“腾”地一下涨红了脸，好半晌才点着头磕磕绊绊地回答他一句：“没……没关系。”

结果没有听到应答，用眼睛的余光偷偷瞄过去，却发现那人正一眨不眨地盯着自己，嘴角噙着一抹难以捉摸的笑意。

呸，厚脸皮！

Ventus想。他的唇角也慢慢地、慢慢地牵了起来。

——于是第二天，整艘船都传遍了。

——“我们船长和大副搞在一起了！”

所以船队的管理还是要再严格一些啊……

这天晚上，Ventus刚刚洗漱完，额发湿漉漉地散下来。他没有戴眼罩，失明的左眼隐隐约约地露出来。眼皮上横着一道泛白的伤口，那只眼睛依旧是温润的蓝色，只是没有光芒，宛如一潭死水。

看到Vanitas，他有些奇怪地“咦”了一声：“这么晚来找我，是有什么事吗？”

一滴水珠从头发上滴下来，顺着温润的皮肤线条滑落。他的领口松了两粒扣子，露出小半截隆起的锁骨和胸口，沾着一层薄薄的水色，随着他身体的动作带出饱满的光泽。

Vanitas看到从低垂的领口间裸露出来的两粒乳头，被昏暗的光影切割出异常明显的凸起。他不动声色地目光沿着领口往下滑，去看他裸露在外的小腿。Ventus毛发并不旺盛，再往下就是凸出的踝骨，对着直起腰的人低低地“嘘”了一声：“我带你去看星星。”

Ventus没有想到观星的地点会在小船上。

窄窄的一只小船，坐下两个人之后稍显拥挤，稍稍动作大一点儿还会来回地晃。

“来带你做坏事。”Vanitas故意贴着他的后颈说话，湿热的气息全数喷洒在他敏感的耳垂上。从他的角度，恰好可以看到可口的粉白一点点从肩颈里蔓延上来——再没有比这更美好风景。

“别玩了，等一下就掉下去了！”

Vanitas掐着他的下颌，把他的脸往后转过来一点，然后凑过去和他接吻。短暂的唇齿依偎，却足以将对方的味道深深尝透。

浩荡的星空和无边的海面在身前身后铺开，两个人稍微闹了一会儿，就乖乖地横着躺过来，四只脚浸入海水中，慢慢地晃荡，看星星，看云朵，看时光蹁跹舞过。

“诶。”

“干嘛。”

“你觉不觉得我们这样，好像在偷情哦。”

“……你走开。”

“Ventus，你后悔吗？”

“后悔什么？和你坐在一起吗？”

“留下来——我是说，那个时候，你本该有机会离开这里的。”

“不后悔呀。”Ventus换了一下姿势，“我本来就喜欢在海上的生活，如今已经足够好了。”

“即使是日夜漂泊也在所不惜？”

“是啊，在所不惜。”Ventus盯着天空中一颗极其明亮的星辰缓缓点头，然后有些诧异地看了一下Vanitas，“其实这个问题应该问你才对吧，你日日夜夜漂泊在这片大海里，可曾有过哪怕一秒钟的后悔？”

Vanitas并没有回答Ventus的话，他沉默了一会儿，再度反问是否后悔过。

“没有后悔。我从来没有后悔。从一开始加入海军，我就是为了追求这样的生活，自由的、洒脱的。后来我疑惑过，这是不是我要追求的生活。我发现我终日要做的，是巡航，是打着为了女王的名号，去抓捕诸如你们这样的船队。你们抢夺财宝，抢夺你们的财宝上交；这样和你们又有什么区别呢。”

Ventus歪过头，他的瞳仁里倒映着万里的星空，融进了一个小小的Vanitas的身影。

“Ventus，我从出生就在这个船队上。从小到大我都不是不受约束。我所想要的，也不过是在这片蔚蓝的大海里生存下去。我人生中唯一知道的，就是自由地航行在这万顷的洋面上。到老、到死”

Ventus沉默着反扣住他握入掌心的指尖。

自小居于一域，不去探寻的人又怎么会知道这世间浩荡呢？那些没有感受过大洋壮阔的人，怎么可能知道自由的可贵。

Vanitas动了动身体，凑过去一点，轻轻亲在Ventus晦暗的左眼上，“现在还有你，我希望我的今后里，有自由，还有你。”

Ventus在小小的船上接受他的亲吻。

“从今天开始，让我们一起浪迹天涯吧。”

  



End file.
